


Red

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En sus ojos solo encajaba el color rojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

El largo cabello color cobre caía por uno de sus hombros. Sentía los llenos pechos entre sus omoplatos, presionando sobre su piel. Los definidos labios paseaban a lo largo de su cuello, las ligeras respiraciones perduraban en el lóbulo de su oreja.

El vapor de la ducha empañaba los vidrios, el calor del agua mojaba su cuerpo, pero quien la sofocaba era el recorrido de las pálidas y suaves manos; una por la derecha, descendiendo por su brazo, y la otra por la izquierda, subiendo entre sus cabellos. Selyse ladeó la cabeza, estirando su cuello, al percibir la cercanía de la boca de Melisandre por este.

—Relájese, mi reina.

Los largos dedos contornearon por medio de círculos su vello púbico, dándose un lento paso a su sexo. Sereno, uno de los dedos rozó su entrada, húmeda; su cadera se movió, desesperada y deseosa de concretar el contacto.

La prolongada uña raspó con delicadeza, estremeciéndola; suspiró, podría haberse venido simplemente por aquel toque. El dedo se adentró en su cavidad, despacio y expectante. Soltó un chillón grito al momento en que fue llenada y luego una disimulada risilla, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan fresca.

Apoyó su palma zurda en la pared, sus dedos se encresparon al tener los de Melisandre entre medio. Su mandíbula comenzó un inconstante desplazar, dejándose llevar por los gemidos que eran provocados por los labios contrarios que besaban su piel.

Levantó los ojos, el techo era de color rojo, poco le extrañaba, todo allí era rojo… demasiado rojo.


End file.
